Arnold Returns: Revenge of Sheck
by Gojita The Saiyan Princess
Summary: Not knowing what to rate it yet, I've still haven't written the sory... But I do have the summery inside! Please tell me what you think! *part 1 uploaded...finally*
1. Summery

Okay...Here's the plan:  
  
  
After many years of Arnold living in Florida with his parents (which he finally found), he returns to Hillwood as a 20 year old and a millionaire thanks to his family heritage. Little does he know that Shriek, the former owner of F.T.I Co., returns to the city as well, plotting and wants to be mayor and run Hillwood...also wanting to shape Hillwood and make it an unknown crime-wave, mainly wanting to destroy the lives of the people who live in the place who ruined his career! Shriek also finds out that his former enemy, Arnold, has returned and is trying to stop him from obtaining his dreams... Shriek then wants Arnold to be killed for what he's done to him in the past and stopped him from ruining it all...bottom line... Arnold knows what he's up to and wants to stop him...which is going to be a major problem. The story takes place in December and Christmas is well on its way! What will Arnold do to save Hillwood from not seeing another day let alone celebrate Christmas? Well, see what happens when our hero tries to save the neighborhood from Shriek let alone have help from a certain masked, blonde girl dressed in black, who calls herself Femme fatale, that always appears when trouble reaches its highest...which she seems to fit with a "T"!   
  
  
What do you guys think? Sound good? Would you like me to continue to write this story? Please tell me... This will be my first time that I've ever written a Hey Arnold fic. (which I've put on fiction.net), so please tell me what you think of my idea so that I know that I should continue this! Thanks!  
  
  
~Tyra 


	2. Prologue

A/N: Hey Guys, thanks for coming... Big news my friend Suzy is helping me write this story... Jolly-Jee this is going to be fun! Well I hope you enjoy this story... The story starts off with Arnold's point of view... in a way that is, it's mainly hearing his thoughts... Then he goes into a Flash back on how it all started when he came back to Hillwood. This story may not be done on Christmas... But it is our gift to you all! R&R Please!  
Oh, this part won't be long... sorry... Oh, and thanks for those who have reviewed and encuraged me to keep writing!   
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's Christmas eve, all is now calm and bliss since crime has finally ceased and Sheck, yes Sheck, his tyranny now over and no longer trying to destroy the once city that ended his career... Everybody's life is turning back to normal, people are now happy... Happy to know that they are still alive and that they are now getting to celebrate Christmas, everybodies favorite time of the year. All the Hillswood people are inside their homes, snugged up beside their chimney's fire, their Christmas trees are sparkling lights and everyone is happy to be a live and well in their homes...still having everyone dearest to them... All except one... Arnold Johnson. The football headed boy who has saved their neighborhood countless times, so that is what they thought. Gerald and him weren't the only ones who have saved this neiborhood... So did a young girl, a girl who always seemed as a enigma to him, the girl he never had understood...until now...and he was looking for her.  
  
  
  
  
'Where are you?' He thought to himself as his assistant and butler, Charles, drove him around the city in his black limousine. 'Where could you possibly be? Why did you leave me? Why?'  
  
As Charles drove on through the night, Arnold thought back on how it all started. He thought back when he returned to Hillwood. 


	3. Part 1 Arnold returns to Hillwood! What ...

**************************Flash Back/Story Starting***********************************  
  
  
  
"Sir, we're here!" Arnold Johnson woke up from his deep slumber. Arnold stretched, he then looks around, collecting where he was until it clicked on him that his assistant and him boarded an airplane to Hillwood, Arnold's childhood home.  
  
"Thanks, Charles." Arnold said. His assistant only nodded and started to prepare to leave the plane, since it was his duty.  
  
Arnold looked out the window to see if any of his friends were out there waiting for him, waiting to greet him.  
  
"No one." he whispered silently to himself.  
  
Arnold saw no one there, not even the girl he was looking for. He knew he wanted to find her, but he also knew he mustn't give up hope. Ever since he left Hillwood with his parents, which was a long story, he thought about nothing but the girl, the girl who was always the enigma to him...the girl name Helga G. Pataki. He thought about when Helga confessed she loved him. He never knew why, even when he moved in with his parents, that her confession never left his thoughts...it was like a disease that had no cure. He had many girlfriends in Florida, where he moved to, but none of the thoughts of his past tormentor left him, it was like all the girls weren't good enough and most of them used him anyway. And when he thought he found the right girl, Helga's face or image would come up in his mind right before a girl kissed him and even on dates...he even kept seeing and feeling the kiss on the FTI building. At times even her voice came into his thoughts. As days, months, and even years went on, many times he thought of her, the more her name seemed so beautiful to him. At times, he didn't know what he was thinking, he kept denying he had any feelings for *his* bully, even before he found his parents. When he did realize it, it was too late, he was already gone. Gone for good, was what he thought. He mentally cursed himself everytime he thought of her, which was a lot. He could never get the blonde off his mind. The plane lifted up towards the sky slowly as he saw his grandparents waving to him.  
  
'Helga, I hope I find you someday.' He thought as he got off the plane and went down the stairs, his assistant behind him with his stuff. Arnold walked over to his grandparents, who were very anxious to greet him. 'Man! It's cold!' he thought as he shivered.  
  
"Heya..." His granpa looked his grandson over before continuing. "Not so...short man! How ya been doin' sonny? Great to see ya!" His grandpa hugged him and his grandma not far behind. His assistant handed him his coat and he hastely put it on.   
  
Arnold smiled and said; "It's nice to see you, too, grandpa and grandma! Man, I forgot what wheather you guys have up here! Being in Florida and all..."  
  
His grandpa laughed and said; "Well, what do you expect, Shortman...er...Arnold? It just got done snowing!"   
  
Just then he saw someone from the cornor of his eye. A person...a lady infact, with blonde hair and she was coming toward him. He looked her down from head to toe. She was beautiful...no, is the most GORGEOUS creature he has ever seen. The lady had a nice, femine-shape, an hour-glass to be persice, and she had nice baby-doll legs. The lady was dressed in a sparkling pink dress and a nice black, leather jacket; which had matching high-heel boots and purse. In her mid-length to long blonde hair, she had a long, pink ribbon-like bow, not only that, but her hair was done nicely with a slight wavey-curl look. Her face was what really caught him, though. She had a nice heart-shaped face with pinkish cheeks and nice pink and glossy lips, her stunning blue eyes had long eye-lashes and pink eye-shadow to go along with the rest, her make-up had no flaws whatsoever. Arnold was breath taken, so much that he was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. 'Who is this gorgeous creature who has just stollen my heart?' He asked himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************Cliff hanger! (Mwaaahahahahahahaaaaaa!!!) To Be Continued!*****************  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to continue this... I know it's short... I had so much work to do it was REDICULOUS!!! WHAT DO THOSE TEACHERS AND BOSS PEOPLES THINK WE ARE?!?!?! SLAVES?!?!?! Hehehehe, oh well.... Well I hope you come read more and please do review.... That is, if you want to know what happens next, and most importantly, who that girl is!  
  
~Tyra 


End file.
